Predestination
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: AU. A chain of events is set off after Sam meets Adam. Castiel has a theory and it might just be true. Sam/Adam. Castiel/Dean. Michael/Lucifer. PART 2 TO COME.


A/N: This came to my mind while I was searching for information on Supernatural (and essentially ruining season 5 and 6 for myself. -_- Ugh fail.) Also, the inspiration for this came almost completely from the song _Never Surrender _by Skillet. It just formed the fic for me basically.

I didn't like some of the stuff I found out, so I'm making this a little AU to suit my own needs. :3

The main thing that's changed is that Adam isn't related to the Winchesters at all.

Also, again, I haven't seen the entire series all the way through in order yet sooo it's bound to have some things in it that don't fit the canon storyline. I try to keep to it the best I can though.

**Warnings: Slash, Sam/Adam, Lucifer/Michael, implied established-Castiel/Dean, language**

**I own nothing sadly. I'd love to own the boys. ;A; Especially Sam. SAM WINCHESTER Y U SO ATTRACTIVE? /WEEPS**

Soundtrack: _Never Surrender _by Skillet; _Without You_ by David Guetta

o-o-o-o-o

Dean thought his brother was going insane.

Normally when Dean thought that, it was all in good fun and it was meant as a joke, but with the way Sam had been acting as of late, Dean didn't have the heart to laugh. Sam had always been a little weird in Dean's opinion, but this was just too much.

Dean watched as Sam stopped and stared after yet another person that had passed them on the street. He had been doing it for the past week and a half and it was really starting to get on Dean's nerves.

Through his observations, Dean had determined at least 2 things; it was always a blonde guy that caught Sam's attention and more often than not, he had blue eyes. Why that kind of person was standing out to Sam lately Dean had no fucking clue.

"Hey. Earth to Sammy." Dean said in a loud voice, shaking his head at the confused look Sam gave him.

"Dude no offense but you're starting to freak me out with your obsessive on-the-spot people watching." Dean grumbled, continuing down the sidewalk, not caring if Sam followed or not. He did of course, rushing to catch up with his brother.

"Sorry…" Sam mumbled, still sounding distracted and not really like he meant. He remained silent until they reached the diner. It was mostly quiet inside. A low murmur of voices along with the sound of silverware on plates made for a cozy atmosphere. The two Winchesters settled into a booth towards the back, giving them a little privacy. Dean used this to confront his brother.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Dean asked, clasping his hands together and setting them on the table.

"Not really." Sam immediately blocked, ignoring the look Dean shot at him in favor of looking at the menu. He wasn't reading it so much as he was just looking at it. To be honest, he was a little embarrassed. Dean never took his dreams and visions very seriously.

"Can I help you guys?"

Sam looked up from his menu at the sound of a voice and his jaw went slack, the menu sliding from his hands.

Dean almost kicked Sam under the table. He looked like a grade-A moron, more so than usual anyway. The waiter gave Sam a weird look before turning to Dean, raising an eyebrow slightly in question. The older Winchester smiled.

"We'll just have two burgers and I'll have some coffee."

The waiter looked to Sam again.

"And for you?"

Sam once again failed to reply.

"Yea he'll have some too." Dean sighed and stared at Sam.

"He needs it."

The blonde waiter nodded and left.

"The hell is the matter with you, Sam?" Dean hissed, leaning over the table. Sam snapped out of his stupor and stared at Dean with wide eyes.

"That was him."

Dean looked confused when Sam smiled and gave a short laugh.

"The guy from my dreams." He clarified.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam looked excited as he sought out the waiter, who was working another table on the other side of the room.

"I've been seeing that guy in my dreams lately. I know it's him." He continued to stare at the blonde.

"So… what, does he need our help or something?" Dean asked, following Sam's gaze.

"No, I don't think so." Sam answered, looking back at Dean.

"In my dream, I'm standing alone in a field and then he suddenly appears, smiling at me. He never speaks and neither do I. He just smiles sadly at me…" Sam's voice sounded far off, like he wasn't all there at the moment. Dean watched the younger male with an amused expression.

"Man, and it's usually me who has weird guy problems, only mine is brunette and likes to make a habit out of appearing randomly out of nowhere." Dean snorted. Sam shot him a sarcastic look.

"We can't all be like you, Dean." Sam said, not clarifying what he meant, despite the suspicious look on Dean's face. The younger brother sat up straighter when he saw the blonde approaching their table.

"Here's your burgers and coffee, guys. Anything else I can get you?" He asked, his teal eyes settling on Sam, who was watching him with blatant curiosity.

"No we're good thanks." Dean said, smiling. The waiter smiled back and with one more glance at Sam left once more. Dean immediately dug into his burger, making a sound of approval.

"Damn that's a good burger." He said. He took another bite and a drink of coffee before speaking again.

"For Pete's sake, Sam you don't even know his name." Dean said, drawing his brother's attention away from the blonde again.

"Adam."

"Huh?" Dean said with a mouthful of burger. Sam looked back at him, eyes blazing with excitement.

"His name is Adam."

o-o-o-o-o

"Great so you know his name. Now what?" Dean asked as he and Sam sat in their motel room the next day. Sam was idly tapping away on his laptop, only half listening.

"You gonna tell the guy you've been dreaming about him?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"No, that'd be weird."

Dean threw his hands up and rolled his eyes. Sam once again ignored him.

"Well, what then? You don't even know what he wants, if he wants anything at all." Dean got up and started pacing.

"We need to be focused on this job. We can't get distracted chasing mystery guys from your dreams—"

"Okay enough." Sam's raised voice interrupted. He stared Dean down over the top of his computer. His brother stared back with an equally stubborn expression.

"Look. I know you're not a fan of my premonitions and dreams, but I've never had one like this before, so it has to mean _something_… right?" Sam asked earnestly.

"Possibly."

Both brothers jumped at the gruff voice before turning and glaring half-heartedly at the angel in the room.

"How long have you been there?" Dean grunted, sitting back down in his chair. Castiel remained expressionless, although Dean could feel a hint of amusement directed at him.

"Long enough. Sam's dreams as of late could potentially mean something far more significant than usual."

"Helping people isn't significant?" Sam cut in, sounding mildly irritated. Castiel didn't pay him any outward attention.

"There are cases of predestination of the soul, in which two souls are bound to one another before their physical bodies are even born. Because of this bond, they are destined to meet at some point. That event will be extremely significant in the fact that it will change them and the course of their lives. Your dream could possibly be telling you that it's time to meet your soul's partner, but I'm not sure. I wasn't always gifted with soul reading." The angel shrugged slightly and Dean could almost imagine his massive black wings fluttering.

"See Dean? I was supposed to meet Adam for some reason." Sam said triumphantly. Castiel shifted slightly. What Sam saw as Castiel just shifting his weight, Dean easily saw that he was actually uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't be too excited, Sam. The meetings of two predestined souls aren't always… positive. Sometimes they're bad for both people."

Sam looked a little crest fallen. Dean started to feel a little guilty but he squashed the feelings for the moment.

"So this Adam guy could be bad news?" Dean said, directing the question at Castiel but looking at Sam. The angel made a small noise of acknowledgment.

"It's a fifty-fifty chance either way. There's no definite way to really tell until it happens. I wish I could tell you more." Castiel kept his gaze on Sam even as the younger Winchester stood and left the room, grabbing a coat and going outside. Dean looked torn.

"I didn't mean to upset him." Castiel said. Dean shook his head, sighing.

"Yea I know. I didn't either. It's just… Sam's dreams have always caused him problems and. I don't want him hurt any more than he already is. It's a huge burden on him, Cas." Dean slumped in the chair as the angel sat opposite him in the chair previously occupied by Sam.

"Believe me I understand. I've watched it happen just as you have." Castiel sounded tired. They sat in silence as they waited for Sam to return.

Sam walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, not really sure where he was going or how long he'd be gone.

Castiel's words of caution rang in his head. He didn't want to believe him but Castiel had hardly steered him wrong before. Sam just didn't want to believe that meeting Adam could potentially mess him up for life. It had been a long, long time since he had last had a peaceful dream, so if the dream he had about Adam was a bad thing, he could care less.

It was nice to have a dream and not have someone die in it.

He came out of his haze to see that he had arrived back at the diner where Adam worked. With a deep breath he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He scanned the room and didn't see Adam but he sat down anyway, content to just sit in silence.

"Can I get you something?"

Sam looked up to see none other than Adam looking at him curiously. He pressed his fingers to his eyes before answering.

"Yea uhm. Just some coffee."

"Well well. He speaks." Adam said, writing down Sam's order. The older man looked at him once again, a little confused. Adam had a gentle smile on his face.

"You didn't say much yesterday."

Sam felt a little embarrassed as he chuckled.

"Yea sorry about that. It was an off day for me." He said. It wasn't a total lie. Adam nodded, still smiling at him.

"I know what that's like." He chuckled. Sam smiled, really seeing Adam for the first time. Bright teal eyes, dark blonde hair, a strong jawline.

"I'll go get your coffee then." Adam said, giving Sam one more smile before turning and leaving.

Sam was a little gobsmacked. He honestly didn't know what to think. Adam was laid back, friendly. He didn't seem to be in any trouble and if he was, he was good at hiding his distress.

The blonde returned with his coffee moments later, setting it down in front of him.

"Here ya go." He said, tugging on the edge of his uniform. Sam realized with mild amusement that the guy was nervous. He smiled.

"Thank you. Adam, was it?" Sam said, glancing at his nametag. The blonde looked down at his nametag quickly before nodding. Sam chuckled.

"Forget what your name was?" He teased. Adam chuckled.

"Hey I'm having one of those days, man. Give me a break." Adam said.

"Adam! You can socialize on your own time. Get back here." A voice yelled from the kitchen. Adam gave Sam an apologetic smile.

"Gotta go. Enjoy your coffee. Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will." Sam said, watching him go and disappear behind the swinging doors of the kitchen.

An hour later Sam returned to the hotel room. Dean and Castiel were still waiting for him. They stood as he walked in the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Where you been, Sammy?" Dean asked, sounding nonchalant.

"Cas there is no way that Adam is going to hurt me." Sam said instead of answering the question.

"You went and saw him?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I just went to go get some coffee dude, relax." He grabbed his laptop and sat down on one of the beds, tucking one leg underneath himself and letting the other one dangle off the edge of the bed.

Dean and Castiel shared wary a look. Sam's sudden change in attitude made them a little nervous. Sam wasn't one usually prone to mood swings.

"So. Did you talk to him?" Dean pressed further. Sam gave him a sarcastic smile.

"This isn't the first grade Dean. I'm not afraid to talk to him like he's my crush or something. Yes, I talked to him. He's a good kid."

"Kid?"

Sam didn't even glance up from his laptop.

"Yea he's nineteen."

Dean and Castiel shared another look, incredulous this time.

"So what'd you talk about?" Dean pushed further but to no avail. Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from his screen.

"None of your business."

"What are you looking at?"

Sam finally looked up, clearly agitated.

"Dean I am not going to sit here and play twenty questions with you," he shook his head, going back to his laptop. "I'm searching for information on predestination of the soul. Figured it might help me a little."

All at once his head exploded in pain and he doubled over, shoving his computer away. Images began to swim in his mind's eye. It hurt more than usual.

Castiel was on his feet but Dean stopped him from advancing with a hand on his arm. He watched his brother warily.

"Sam? Sammy what are you seeing?"

Dean's voice sounded muffled and then it faded altogether. Sam was left to the mercy of his vision.

_Adam… Darkness… A gun… A brick wall… Adam…_

Sam dug his fingers into his temples, fighting the growing pain as Dean and Castiel watched helplessly.

_Adam was scared… 2 other guys… the gun pointed at Adam… One guys' hand around Adam's throat…_

Sam felt like his head was being torn into pieces. No longer able to keep himself upright, he slumped to the side, curling in on himself, willing the crippling pain to go away.

_Adam… gun… black eyes… "Winchester"…_

The vision expanded.

"_We're looking for Sam Winchester." The first guy said._

"_I-I don't know anyone with that name." Adam said, eyes wide._

"_We know he's been here." The first guy said, leaning closer._

"_Yes, this place smells of him." The second spoke up._

"_I don't know who that is." Adam insisted, voice jumping an octave._

"_Then you are useless to us." The first guy said, raising the gun to Adam's chest._

_**BANG!**_

The vision ended abruptly, leaving Sam lying flat on his back gasping. Dean was at his side in a second, helping him sit up slowly.

"There ya go, easy Sammy." Dean said, keeping a hand on his brother's shoulder to steady him. Castiel stood alert at the end of the bed, looking perplexed. Sam swayed slightly, still looking quite out of it. Dean spoke quietly, knowing Sam's head would be sensitive to sound still.

"What'd you see, Sam?"

"Remember how I said Adam didn't need our help? I was wrong. There are demons in the city and they're looking for me."

Castiel's frown deepened.

"They asked for you by name?" He sounded confused. Sam nodded, wincing. Castiel seemed distracted as he stared at the brothers. Sam took one more deep breath before he started to stand. Dean kept a hand on him, torn between keeping him in the room and going after the demons.

"I'm going to find Adam. He should still be at work. I think that's where the demons are going to find him." Sam said as he grabbed his coat, putting it on sluggishly.

"I'm going alone."

Dean was grabbing Sam and stopping him from opening the door in record time. He spun him around.

"The hell you are." He snapped. Sam looked too tired to bother getting angry.

"Dean, he's in danger because of me. If our souls really are predestined in some way then I take the full blame for what's going to happen. The demons wouldn't be targeting him if I hadn't found him."

Dean opened his mouth to argue.

"Let him go." Castiel's voice cut through their arguing. Dean turned slowly to stare at the angel seated on the bed, disbelief shining in his eyes.

"If the demons asked for Sam then he's the one who needs to go."

"I'm not letting my brother go and fight demons by himself!" Dean shouted. He bit back anymore arguments when he saw a fire light behind Castiel's dark blue eyes. Dean knew that his wings were probably puffed up in irritation so it was in his best interest to just shut up and listen.

"If they know his name, I'm more than certain that they don't want a fight. They probably want information, information only Sam can give to them. If he brings someone else along it has the potential to go bad."

Sam, who had been listening quietly, put a hand on Dean's shoulder, making his brother face him again.

"Dean the longer I wait the more likely Adam is to get hurt. Please. I can do this." He pleaded. Dean almost looked like he was going to refuse, but he didn't; he turned and grabbed a cell phone from the bed behind him, placing it in Sam's hand.

"Don't do anything stupid." He said gruffly. Sam nodded, hurrying out the door without another word.

Sam quickly made his way back to the diner. The main thing that sucked about his visions was that he was never sure when or if they would come true. For all he knew Adam could have been dead already. It wasn't something he wanted to think about really. Too many people had died because of him. If what Castiel said was true, and he and Adam were linked, then Adam was way too important. Sam couldn't let him die too.

His sneakers squeaked as he halted inside the diner door, looking around for Adam.

The blonde was nowhere to be found.

He ran to the front counter, startling the cashier.

"May I help—"

"I'm looking for Adam. Adam Milligan?" Sam cut her off. She looked a little worried.

"Sorry he left work 10 minutes ago." She answered meekly.

Feeling panic start to rise in his throat, Sam ran back out the front door, trying desperately to remember what the brick wall looked like in his vision. It looked darker than the brick outside the diner so he didn't bother looking around there. Glancing around, he finally spotted it: an alley way adjacent to where he was standing.

He ran, hoping he wasn't too late.

"— been here."

"Yes this place smells of him."

"I don't know who that is!"

Sam rounded the corner. The alley way was narrow. His broad frame almost filled the whole entrance. A little ways down the alley, two men with shaved heads had Adam against the wall. One of them had a gun pointed at Adam's chest.

"Then you are useless to us."

"Hey!" Sam's deep voice boomed in the alley way, drawing the attention of all three occupants. He could have been wrong but the demons almost looked apprehensive, like they didn't really want to see him after all. He took a few slow steps into the alley.

"Heard you guys were looking for me." He said, keeping himself from looking at Adam. He couldn't imagine what he was thinking at the moment, seeing him show up like he knew these clowns.

The smaller demon, the one with the gun, swallowed hard and lowered his weapon.

"Who told you that?"

"A little birdy." Sam practically growled with a glare. The demons shifted nervously, keeping their grip on Adam. The kid looked both confused and terrified as he stared at Sam. The younger Winchester took another slow step forward, glare darkening. The demons actually flinched that time.

"If your business is with me, then you can let him go." He motioned to Adam. The demons shifted again before doing as they were told. Sam waited for one of them to speak, only to have them leave the two men in a burst of black smoke. Adam leapt away from them, almost slamming into Sam. The men then fell to the ground, unconscious.

Adam couldn't believe what he just saw, what had just happened to him. Those guys had come out of nowhere and trapped him, demanding to know about this Sam Winchester guy, and Sam Winchester ended up being the guy he had spent the better part of the day talking with at work.

A million things ran through Adam's mind at that moment: why had those guys come after him? How did Sam know where he was? Why did that black smoke come out of their mouths? Were they sick or something? Would they come after him again?

His heart rate began to slow and he got his thoughts together. Was Sam Winchester dangerous? Based on how scared those guys looked, and how he had been looking at them, he probably was. Now, was Sam Winchester dangerous to _him_? Considering he just saved him and looked pretty pissed about those guys bothering him, probably not.

He finally turned and looked at the taller man. He still looked pretty angry but he smiled anyway.

"Are you alright?"

Adam faltered for a second.

"Y-yea I'm fine. Who _were_ those guys?" He said, glancing at the unconscious men again. Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the alley.

"That was some crazy shit. I mean it looked like an exorcism or something." Adam said. Sam raised an eyebrow as they walked.

"Yea something like that…" He mumbled, hoping Adam would let it go, but he continued to push.

"Well what was it then?"

Sam slowed to a halt, looking more than uncomfortable. Adam's teal eyes burned with questions as he waited for the older man to speak. Sam thought long and hard before saying anything.

"Adam. There are some things that happen that just can't be explained logically. Like why people disappear in the Bermuda Triangle, or what really lives in Loch Ness. What happened in that alley way is one of those things."

Adam looked skeptic.

"So, what, that actually was two guys possessed by demons or something?" Sam must be joking.

"Yes."

He wasn't. Okay then.

Adam's expression didn't change aside from the subtle arch of his eyebrow. Sam shifted.

"Look I don't expect you to believe me, but I wasn't going to lie to you about it."

Adam crossed his arms, pulling his jacket closer around him.

"So if they really were demons, why were they looking for _you_?"

Sam sighed. This was going to be a long conversation.

An hour and a half later and three cups of coffee, Sam had told Adam most of what he felt he needed to know. Adam looked as skeptic as ever.

"And you're saying I'm supposed to believe that all this is true?" He said with a raised eyebrow. Sam attempted a smile.

"I know it probably all sounds ridiculous."

"Yea just a bit." Adam said, taking another drink of coffee. He shrugged.

"But I know what I saw and it seems pretty real." He shrugged again. Sam mentally gave a sigh of relief. Adam smiled, still looking a little wary.

"So I guess that means everything else is real huh. Vampires, werewolves, goblins, you know." He waved his hand vaguely.

Sam chuckled.

"Sort of. But I'm pretty sure you've heard enough from me."

Adam's smile didn't change.

"Not really. I am kinda curious. Tell me some more." The blonde took another sip, leaning forward, teal eyes shining bright. Sam smiled back, not quite understanding the feeling in his stomach.

"Well alright."

o-o-o-o-o

Blue eyes stared out a window into a star-filled night sky, silently contemplating. There was a knock at the door so he was forced to avert his attention.

"Did you find him?" He asked. Two other men entered the room.

"Yes, and I think you'll be interested to know who Sam spends his time with now." One said.

"Adam Milligan. One of _his _vessels." The other said in a hushed tone.

The man in front of the window finally turned, lips pressed thin.

"Really."

As if on cue, a gust of wind blew through the room and scattered papers everywhere. All three men turned to find themselves face to face with a tall man with brown hair and green eyes. The two smaller men stepped back, eyes going wide. The blonde man standing behind them tensed.

The visitor observed them silently before setting his eyes on the blonde.

"Hello Lucifer."

Lucifer dismissed the demons with a wave of his hand. The man stepped aside, letting them slither out the door. He then returned his attention to Lucifer.

"Been a while." He said, keeping a neutral expression. Lucifer raised his chin.

"Michael. What brings you here?"

Michael took a step closer, cocking his head.

"I'm not allowed to visit my little brother every once and a while?"

"Oh please." Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid. What is it you really want?"

Michael was suddenly inches from him, staring him down.

"I wasn't lying, Lucifer. I just wanted to see you."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't expect you to."

Silence ensued as the two beings stared each other down. Lucifer's icy eyes traveled up and down the body in front of him, a smirk finding its way to his lips.

"What's with the vessel? Doesn't look like it's holding up too well."

It was true. Michael's vessel was already showing signs of strain. The archangel looked down at his body, touching his face and neck, feeling the scaly skin beneath his fingers.

"I just borrowed it to come and see you. I'm planning on returning it as soon as I am done here."

Lucifer grunted, looking out the window once more, his attention captivated by the stars outside. He flinched when a hand gripped his chin and forced him to look away again. He glared at Michael, attempting to rip out of his grip.

"Why do you fight me Lucifer?" Michael asked innocently. The blonde finally tore away, a snarl on his face.

"Don't even try that! You betrayed me when I needed you. I did just fine without you and I don't need you now!" He yelled. He fought against the hand that grabbed his neck and forced him into a harsh kiss, a kiss he wasn't ashamed to say that he enjoyed.

Michael shoved him hard into the table behind them, bending his back uncomfortably. Lucifer cranked his arm back and punched, catching Michael in the jaw, sending him reeling back. The archangel's eyes blazed as he wiped the blood from his lip, facing Lucifer's scalding glare.

"Sam Winchester will be mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He hissed. Michael looked at him sadly.

"That's the point, Lucifer. I didn't come to stop you. Not this time. I just came to see you."

Before Lucifer could say anything else, Michael was gone, his sad expression burned into Lucifer's mind.

Realizing his mistake, Lucifer's temper flared. With a yell he kicked the table over, breaking it easily. His rage diminished just as fast as it had come, and he sat down in a chair with a sigh, putting his head in his hands.

"Guess I'll be seeing you around…" He said to the empty room.

o-o-o-o-o

Castiel folded his wings as he and Dean landed on the rooftop, looking down into the diner across the street. They could easily see Sam and Adam through the front window. Dean groaned and sat down.

"Dude this sucks. Now Sam won't want to leave now that he's found his soul mate." He grumbled.

"Adam isn't his soul mate, Dean, calm down." Castiel said, sitting down next to him. Dean didn't look convinced but he stayed quiet anyway, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Sometimes it paid to have an angel to zap you around and help keep an eye on your little brother.

And now he was kissing WHOA WAIT WHAT?

Dean choked on his sandwich.

Adam was leaning across the table with his hand buried in Sam's hair, fervently kissing him. It wouldn't have been so weird if it weren't for the fact that Sam had his hand curled around Adam's neck, kissing back just as passionately.

Dean's eyebrow shot up his forehead as he turned and looked at Castiel.

"You were saying?"

Castiel shifted, looking a little sheepish.

"I may have been wrong."

When they looked back to the diner, Adam and Sam were getting up and leaving their field of vision. Dean sighed and stood, finishing off his sandwich.

"Let's go, Cas. I don't wanna be around to see this."

Castiel unfurled his wings, a smile flashing across his face.

"We could take advantage of Sam's absence if you'd like." He said, his voice almost nothing but a growl. Dean chuckled.

"I like the sound of that."

Inside the diner, Adam had Sam pressed against the front counter, his hands fisted in his long hair. Sam pulled back from his harsh kisses, panting.

"Adam wait."

The blonde did, if only for a moment.

"You know what you're getting into. Being around me is dangerous."

Against his will images of Jess flashed across his mind. Adam rolled his eyes.

"I just spent almost the entire day listening to you go on about dangerous creatures, and you wanna warn _me _about how dangerous it is? Trust me. I get it." He leaned forward, only to have Sam lean away again.

"Adam I'm serious."

"So am I." Adam shot back. Sam was surprised by the intensity in Adam's eyes and as a result he let his guard down. Adam surged forward and caught Sam in another kiss, also shocking him with his strength. This time, Sam didn't fight back.

An hour later, Adam lay curled against Sam's side on his bed in his apartment, sleeping soundly. Sam however was wide awake. His arm was wound around Adam's ribs, holding him loosely.

He had to admit he felt a little strange. He was after all lying with another dude in his apartment. But then again it felt right because it was Adam. He may have only known him for a day or so, but he already felt an overwhelming protectiveness over him, almost as strong as what he felt concerning Dean.

He looked down at the blonde, curling his arm closer around him and brushing his bangs from his face. Sam liked the way he looked when he was sleeping. A smile found its way to his face as he settled down further into the sheets, taking a deep relaxing breath.

Dean was gonna be so pissed when he got to the motel tomorrow.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: AWW I'M SO MEAN TO LUCIFER. Poor dude doesn't get a happy ending in this story. D:

Hope this wasn't too sappy. XD

I've got a fever and it's making me loopy.

Oh and yes, I did just magically make up a vessel for Michael, because _obviously _he wasn't going to be able to use Adam.

Hope you guys liked it. :D

Review please!


End file.
